England
| country = N/A | state = N/A | city = N/A | locale = United Kingdom; Western Europe | residents = Brits | poi = Bedfordshire; Berkshire; Birmingham; Buckinghamshire; Canterbury; East Proctor; Essex; Gloucestershire; Hampshire; Hertfordshire; Kent; Lancashire; Liverpool; London; Newcastle; Northamptonshire; Oxfordshire; Staffordshire; Surrey; Sussex; Yorkshire | 1st = }} England is a country and part of the greater United Kingdom. It shares land borders with Scotland to the north and Wales to the west; the Irish Sea is to the north west, the Celtic Sea to the south west and the North Sea to the east, with the English Channel to the south separating it from continental Europe. The mainland of England consists of the central and southern part of the island of Great Britain in the North Atlantic, but England also includes over 100 smaller islands such as the Isles of Scilly and the Isle of Wight. In terms of the horror genre, England was the home of Bray Studios, which produced most of the original Hammer Horror films of the 1950s-70s. Bray Studios is located next to the River Thames at Water Oakley in the civil parish of Bray, near Windsor in the English county of Berkshire. In the world of comic books, England is the principal setting for many various titles. The 1988 DC Comics series Hellblazer takes place in England, with many stories revolving around the cities of London, Liverpool and Newcastle. Points of Interest ; Blackmoor: Blackmoore is a Victorian hamlet located in the English countryside. In the late 19th century, it was the home of the Talbot family, which consisted of retired safari hunter John Talbot, his late wife, and his sons Benjamin and Lawrence. Living with them at Talbot Hall was John's assistant Singh. Blackmoor was also populated by a gypsy troupe who maintained a peaceful truce with the reigning authorities. So long as they kept their more criminal activities to a minimum and kept away from the town proper, the community elders would not seek to drive them away. In 1891, Blackmoor became the site of a series of brutal murders perpetuated by a werewolf. During one such attack upon the gypsy camp, Larry Talbot was bitten by the werewolf and survived. As such, he too inherited the curse of lycanthropy and transformed into a werewolf whenever the full moon rose. After several violent outings, Larry eventually discovered the identity of the werewolf who had bitten him and killed him. That same evening, Talbot himself fell to a silver bullet, but not before transmitting the curse to the one who fired it. The Wolfman ; The Slaughtered Lamb: The Slaughtered Lamb is an old world pub found on the moors of Northern England. The patrons of the pub were characteristically an insular bunch, who had little tolerance for outsiders. They knew well of the local folklore, particularly that of werewolves and decorated the interior of the pub with pentacles and other sigils designed to ward off evil. In 1981, American hitchhikers David Kessler and Jack Goodman came to the pub seeking shelter. The residents were very cold towards them and warned them about staying clear of the moors. David and Jack failed to heed their advice and were soon attacked by a werewolf. An American Werewolf in London (1981) Films that take place in * 28 Days Later * 28 Weeks Later * An American Werewolf in London * Blood from the Mummy's Tomb * Die, Monster, Die! * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde * Dr. Terror's Gallery of Horrors * Dracula (1931) * Dracula (1992) * From Hell * Lesbian Vampire Killers * London After Midnight * Mummy (1932) * Mummy (1959) * Mummy (1999) * Mummy Returns, The * Phantom of the Opera (1962) * Shaun of the Dead * She-Wolf of London * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1936) * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) * Tales from the Crypt * Werewolf of London * Zombie Diaries Characters from * Alex Price * Alice Harris * Andy Harris * Arthur Holmwood * Charles Henderson * David Winter * Don Harris * Effigie Munster * Elizabeth Matheson * Freddie Munster * Ferris Carlyle * Gwen Conliffe (remake) * Henry Matheson * Ian Matheson * John Talbot (remake) * Lawrence Talbot (remake) * Lucy Westenra * Jack Seward * Jonathan Harker * Julian Matheson * Lucinda Jessup * Mina Murray * Renfield * Rupert Giles * Susan Gallagher * Tammy Harris ---- External Links * England at Wikipedia References ---- Category:England Category:United Kingdom Category:Great Britain